The purpose of this protocol is to use magnetic resonance spectroscopy in the study of glucose metabolism in the brains of healthy humans and in patients with diabetes. In this protocol,subjects are recruited to undergo hyperglycemic clamps while magnetic resonance spectroscopy measurements are being performed to for later determination of intracerebral glucose concentrations. Major findings this year include the observation that infusing insulin during stable hyperglycemia does not alter brain glucose concentrations.